Version 1.11.1
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.11.1 - 1.11.1(1) July 26, 2006 New features * Additional right-click functionality for inventory folders containing wearables ** "Add to Outfit" puts accessories on your avatar without removing existing ones *** This is also activated by shift-dragging the folder onto your avatar ** "Replace Outfit" removes existing outfit and wears contents of folder ** "Take Off" removes ONLY worn items in the folder * Region/Estate and About Land now feature the option "Restricted Pushing" ** When pushing is restricted, only the following calls of llPushObject will succeed on the land: *** Any push called against the owner of the scripted object *** An object owned by the landowner *** An object deeded (or Set) to the same group the land parcel is deeded (or Set) ** Region/Estate edits this setting on a per-region basis, not per-estate Other changes * llGiveInventory() box now supports an option to mute the giving agent (user or object) * llPushObject() functionality can now be disabled on a parcel or region * Sounds triggered by muted residents are now muted Bug fixes * Banned users cannot be heard from your parcel * Texture tab and picker no longer preview textures on objects you don't own * Fixed a bug where IM and Chat history text is blurred on some ATI cards * Fixed a bug where skirt mesh blocks attachment editing on legs * Group names, parcel names, classified names are now filtered to ASCII characters * All default gestures no longer deactivated upon first relogin * 'Stop Flying' button is now disabled when flying over No Fly land * Right-click IM calling cards now works consistently * Fixed a bug where scrollbars failed to appear when IM window holds more IMs than IM panel can display * Fixed a bug where multi-select of faces does not always display the last selected face properties * Fixed a bug where color settings revert to black when changed from defaults * Fixed a bug where clicking set in about land / forsale doesnt automatically show the calling cards * Hitting enter while chat history has focus now focuses the chat bar Linux client fixes * No linux client-specific fixes in this release Preview 1.11.1 - 1.11.1(1) July 26, 2006 New features * Additional right-click functionality for inventory folders containing wearables ** "Add to Outfit" puts accessories on your avatar without removing existing ones *** This is also activated by shift-dragging the folder onto your avatar ** "Replace Outfit" removes existing outfit and wears contents of folder ** "Take Off" removes ONLY worn items in the folder * Region/Estate and About Land now feature the option "Restricted Pushing" ** When pushing is restricted, only the following calls of llPushObject will succeed on the land: *** Any push called against the owner of the scripted object *** An object owned by the landowner *** An object deeded (or Set) to the same group the land parcel is deeded (or Set) ** Region/Estate edits this setting on a per-region basis, not per-estate Other changes * llGiveInventory() box now supports an option to mute the giving agent (user or object) * llPushObject() functionality can now be disabled on a parcel or region * Sounds triggered by muted residents are now muted Bug fixes * Banned users cannot be heard from your parcel * Texture tab and picker no longer preview textures on objects you don't own * Fixed a bug where IM and Chat history text is blurred on some ATI cards * Fixed a bug where skirt mesh blocks attachment editing on legs * Group names, parcel names, classified names are now filtered to ASCII characters * All default gestures no longer deactivated upon first relogin * 'Stop Flying' button is now disabled when flying over No Fly land * Right-click IM calling cards now works consistently * Fixed a bug where scrollbars failed to appear when IM window holds more IMs than IM panel can display * Fixed a bug where multi-select of faces does not always display the last selected face properties * Fixed a bug where color settings revert to black when changed from defaults * Fixed a bug where clicking set in about land / forsale doesnt automatically show the calling cards * Hitting enter while chat history has focus now focuses the chat bar Linux client fixes * No linux client-specific fixes in this release Category:Release Notes